neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Great Swords
The Seven Great Swords 'are the main seven legendary weapons that appear in the Battle of Bracelets Series. They are seven weapons that are considered the main Great Swords that only gods can use, although it is displayed that it is not true. They make the first appearance on Battle of Bracelets 5. Each one was created by a strange kind of deities (not considered gods) at the beginning of the time and obey each one to the power of an element. The Great Swords have a name according to a pattern: Subarashi +ken; although the latest name can suffer some changes to make it sound better. The Great Swords are: Subarashi Kageiken, Subarashi Idainaryuken and other five that are still unknown. History of the Seven Great Swords ''(coming soon...) Appearances in Games Battle of Bracelets 5 The Seven Great Swords are one of the main elements arond which the story happens. In the beginning, some characters talk about the Elemental Sword of Shadows, "the only that has the power of creation and destruction". Eventually, the former Golden Bracelets, mostly Nestor, find in some books the existance of other six "Elemental Swords". The 7 siblings Great Swords were called "Subarashi Zen'no no Ken" (the Great Swords of Omnipotence or the Seven Great Swords). According to the interest of different Gods on them, all the armies appear to get the power of a simple Great Sword. Those Swords would not be able to be beaten but by other Great Sword. Great Swords Subarashi Kageiken This Great Sword is called Kage no Subarashi Ken. The Sword that the entity of the shadows created millions years ago and is considered -elementary. The sword has the ability of hiding its energy if it is not influenced by other strong Shadow energy. This is the reason by what the Sword could not be found by the Dark Bracelets easily. The Shadow Great Sword is made of a strong metal that cannot be easily broken. As if a human were, when the sword is damaged, it loses a black blood that can burn if anyone touches it. It was thought that the Great Sword has a soul and a strong ego. This is the reason because the Sword can be used only by some characters. The Sword accepts to be the weapon of characters with Shadows as element and a strong soul or dýnamis. In the series, the Subarashi Kageiken makes it's first appearance on Battle of Bracelets 5, in the first chapter. The Dark Bracelets are looking for it and this objective makes the main plot of the chapter. Darkreon tries to find it with the help of his minions, who find it in the city of Calsinter. Alange uses it to beat the Golden Bracelets although he can't control it well. The power of the Sword makes an island appear, where Darkreon use it to beat Photos. Although the Platinum Swords are stronger than the Sword and Darkreon is defeated, the strong energy of the Sword will wake up the dark side of Aingeru. The player can obtain it after beating Shadow Aingeru. This weapon works as another enemy, although there is a person who controls it. The specific users of the Subarashi Kageiken are: Aingeru (although he will use it as Shadow Aingeru), Will, Darkreon, Alange, Drake, Arles, Shion, Tom, Phantasos and Thalassus. Subarashi Idainaryuken This Great Sword is called Idaina Ryu no Subarashi Ken. The Sword that the legendary creator of dragons created millions years ago and is considered -elementary. This Sword has been considered the only Great Sword for thousands years by humans due to the fact that it was not hidden unlike the rest. Besides its energy has not been hidden due to the fact that several legendary dragons have been keeping them into the cave of Ryusintai. This Sword influences the "master of Dragons", humans whose soul has the same nature than the dragons' one. As most of the Great Swords, the metal of which this Sword is made is special and contains some kind of liquid that keeps the weapon alive, in this case is dark green and it can burn to people who does not have the "soul of the dragon". If the user has the soul and it is touched by the "blood", it can show healing properties. This Sword has a serious ego that tends to be strong. That is the reason that the weapon "accepts" the user and can be used by some players. The Weapon accepts to be the weapon of some characters with Dragon as element, a strong soul or dýnamis or who has the Soul of Dragon. This Sword makes it's first appearance in Battle of Bracelets 5. It is wanted by Darkreon as the second possibility after losing the Subarashi Kageiken. Although he will not know that the Sword fell in Hades hands long ago and it was being used to the destruction of all the life on the Earth. The God of the Underworld has been using him to produce energy and activate the Deity Artefact with which he can turn all the water into death water. Although after beating Hades, the Golden Bracelets will bring the sword after a fight against Inferna and Vic as well as some Death Bracelets that will defend the Artefact. Finally, the Dragon Great Sword will make react the Subarashi Kageiken and will wake up the dark side of Aingeru again. There are several users of the Subarashi Idainaryuken, although they are the only possible users of the Sword. These ones are Ainhoa, Elena, Bella, Alange, Lance, Rhadamanthys, Icaron, Yagi, Emperador, Kai, Keiyo, Mason, Crane, Darkreon, Hades, Apollo and Poseidon. Subarashi Kaminariken This Great Sword is called Kaminari no Subarashi Ken. This is the Sword that the creator of the electricity melted to control the thunder. This Sword is -elementary. This Great Sword was kept safe by some warriors of the north. That is the reason why this sword was called Mjolnir Sword by them. According to the warriors, the sword needs to be sent to Thor, the son of Odin in the Norse mythology. The energy of the sword has tended to be silent for really long due to the "introverted character of the Great Sword". This weapon needs a disposed user to be used, if the user is weak, the Sword will act as a simple sword. This may be considered the only Great Sword whose metal cannot bleed, that means that if the weapon is damaged, it will not leave any kind of liquid, however, the fissures produce a strong electric current that can easily kill any person. Besides, if the person has an extremely weak personality, the weapon will not be able to attack to the point that the weak user can die by using it. Despite this limitation, the Sword is one of the shyest Great Sword, it can be considered coward by some people. Finally and contrary to it's dragon counterpart, the user chooses the weapon with decision, if the user doubt about the sword, their life will be in danger. Besides, the Sword will accept people with a strong soul, dýnamis or simply, someone who has the thunder as element. (more coming soon...) Subarashi Kumoiumiken (coming soon...) Subarashi Eiennohiken Gallery Shadow Great Sword.png|'''Subarashi Kageiken Thunder Great Sword.png|'Subarashi Kaminariken' Dragon Great Sword.png|'Subarashi Idainaryuken' Great Swords.png|'Subarashi Kumoiumiken' Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's items Category:Alange's Things Category:Original Articles